Triple-Crossover Fic
by cyberchick
Summary: um well there is no reall summary here just R&R PLZ!!!!


+Notes: * * =thoughts ~ ~ =dream =flashback Lori-"Hey!"=speech. Lori, Melanie, & Diamond know Ryo, Joey, and Duo(they are all friends and go to the Peacecraft Academy.) Here are the way the dorms are set up: Dorm 526: Lori, Melanie, and Diamond Dorm 527:Joey, Ryo, & Duo. Joey and Duo were at their lockers 'getting their homework' after school. There were a few other people in the hall also. Duo-"Joey, dude just ask her out." Joey slammed his locker closed "I told you already, I can't." They both grabbed their bags and started to walk towards the exit of the school. "Wait." Duo said turning around. Joey stopped and turned also. "What now?" Duo walked up to one of the girls in the hallway. "Hey Angelina I was kinda wonderin' if you would ever consider going out with me." With one look at this girl ANYONE could tell she was both rich and popular. "Sure." She said in a sweet angelic-type voice. "Really? Uhh when's a good time for ya?" She smiled and then, with a scowl on her face said "How about NEVER!" She picked up her bag, turned around, and walked out of the school. Joey turned back towards the exit as Duo ran to catch up with his friend. Joey-"Ya sure showed me something today Duo." Duo-"Hehe, yeah um well she was outta my league anyways I mean didn't you see how rich she was dressed?" Joey shook his head and said "Yeah either that or uhh let's just leave it at that." Joey said, laughing." *Joey-Great! Today's lesson from Duo: Rejection*  
  
[Dorm 527: Guy's Dorm ~ 5:17pm]  
  
Duo-"Hey Joey." "What now?" Joey asked his friend with caution. "Ok this is what I'm gonna do." Joey looked at him, one eyebrow raised. Duo just continued. "I'm gonna call Lori and your gonna talk to her.no ask her out." Joey raised his eyes towards the ceiling and mouthed "Why me?" Duo got the phone, dialed the number, waited for it to start ringing, and then tossed it to Joey. *Joey-Please don't pick up, please don't pick up. * [Outside Dorm 526 ~ Girl's Dorm~ 5:19pm] *Ring* *Ring* Lori heard the phone ringing from inside the dorm so she hurried to find her key. She found it, unlocked the door, dropped her bag, and dove for the phone. Joey was just about to hang-up when he heard Lori say "Hello?" really fast so whoever was calling would stay on. It kinda caught Joey off guard since no one had answered until now, and plus he was usually kinda nervous around Lori anyways, in person or over the phone. "H-Hey L-L-Lori." He stuttered. "Joey?" Lori questioned kinda confused. "Yeah, it's me." He said, looking over his shoulder to find his Duo listening very intently. "Sorry it took me so long to answer, I couldn't find me key." Joey-"Ahh its alright." "So what's up, I mean why did ya call?" Lori asked, in a curious tone, trying to take her jacket off. "Oh I see how it is, I can't just call to talk there has ta be a REASON huh?" Joey said jokingly. Lori, in a shocked tone, said "That's NOT what I said.or meant." "I know I was just playin wit ya, but really there's no real reason I called.just wanted ta talk." Joey said reassuring her that he knew that's not what she meant. Lori-"Well usually I would LOVE ta talk and all but, I joined a freelance writing class today after school and I have a paper that I have to write due in two days so I need to get to work on that, but I can call ya later, k?" "Ok, guess I'll let ya go then." Joey said looking at Duo with a look that said ha! Lori-"Again I'm sorry but yeah I already told you so um bye." Joey-"Bye. The two teenagers hung up.  
  
[That Night ~ 2:00am] Joey had his cell phone be his bed and all of the sudden it rang. Joey picked it up and walked over to and leaned against a wall as far away from the other two guys as possible. "Hello?" Woman-"Joseph Wheeler?" Joey-"Uhh yeah?" Woman-"My name is Linda and I was informed by my boss to call you, I quote 'no matter what time it is' when this happened." Joey-"Look uhh Linda I don't know what this is about but just say it its 2 am normal people are sleeping." Linda-"Ok well I was informed about 3 minutes ago that your sister Serenity Wheeler has." "H-has?" Joey stuttered, in a concerned, but pretty shaky, voice. Linda-"Well she has.she's died." Joey dropped his cell phone, put his left hand over his left shoulder, turned to the right, and slid down the wall, ending in a sitting position against the wall, knees drawn up, arms draped over knees, and head on arms. (Did ya get that.hopefully ya did) 


End file.
